Alopex
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Alopex: 2011 - 2013 Alopex was captured just hours after being born. Her mother was shot and killed by an arrow fired by a Foot Mystic who then took the newborn kit to their master, the witch of the Foot Clan, Oroku Chikara - or as she is better known "Kitsune". The sorceress nursed the young fox to health, establishing herself as its new mother. Alopex had no choice but to imprint itself upon the woman as Kitsune made certain that the kit required her for survival. When such a bond was established, Kitsune then performed a number of rituals and prepared tonics for the young fox to digest which established a potent occult familiarity between the witch and her new familiar. As Kitsune's familiar, Alopex was given the name she is best known by. An old word for "fox", which made it clear that she was nothing but that to her master - just a member of the species to which Kitsune had some mystical fondness for, and nothing more. Working as her mistress' familiar, Alopex performed a number of duties. Acting as a spy for her mistress, often while transformed into other forms or made invisible, serving as an occult battery for rituals, or defending her mistress from harm or warning her of danger. However, while Alopex has some memories of these duties, she cannot recall much detail about her time spent as a familiar, leaving much of this time a mystery. Alopex: 2013 - 2014 Alopex was present when Baxter Stockman was brought before the Shredder and Kitsune. It was suspected Stockman had mutated four turtles as a means of revenge against the Foot for abandoning him after his lab burned down. Under threat of being devoured by a shark (yeah, Shredder used to have a pet shark), Stockman insisted the turtles had to be the four turtles from his original experiment and he could prove it if the Foot could give him blood samples. After the Foot complied with the doctor's request, Stockman confirmed that his mutagen was viable if he used what he has previously believed to be well beyond the lethal dose. After a wolf and alligator snapping turtle were transformed into dumb brutes, Shredder told Baxter to try again using animals given mental stimulant treatments. Shredder and Kitsune even volunteered their personal pets for the next batch of mutants. Alopex: 2014 - Present Alopex's mutation was prefaced by several months of mental stimulant injections directly into her brain. As she became more aware and more sentient, she was kept inside a cage in one of Stockman's labs. The shots and isolation from her master eroded her spiritual connection to Kitsune and when she was finally fully mutated, she ceased being a familiar. Almost like a phantom limb, Alopex still retained some loyalty to Kitsune and her husband. Due to her unquestioned devotion to the Foot, Alopex was sent out in Star City alone to track down the turtles. She found them on several instances. Raphael almost brought her to the Lair before he noticed her Foot fighting style and took her to the Mutanimals. Prior to the Mutanimal Mutiny, Hob had Alopex kicked back to the Foot, but in the following confusion, Alopex chose to go her own way anyway. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) A quick note on her aliases. "Umeko" is the name Alopex chose for herself when she was with the Mutanimals. Mikey also gave her the superhero name of "Ninjara". Obviously, "Specimen 13" is what Baxter calls her in his research log. "Foxy Fox" and "Mongrel" are from Raph, and perfectly encapsulates his love/hate relationship with Alopex.Network Files: Alopex Threat Assessment Resources: * Mutant Arctic Fox Physiology: Alopex is a bipedal fox of humanoid size and stature. ** Claws: Alopex has retractable razor-sharp claws reinforced by her mutation, giving her the ability to cut through stone and metal. ** Climbing: Using her claws to gain purchase, Alopex is able to scale and otherwise move effortlessly and smoothly on angled and vertical surfaces such as trees, cliff sides, and even the exterior of buildings. ** Enhanced Agility: Alopex has little difficulty in transitioning from one motion to another. Alopex has a great sense of balance. ** Enhanced Durability: Alopex is quite resistant to damage, allowing her to take numerous blows before succumbing to the effects of injury. ** Enhanced Endurance: Alopex can endure great hardship. If required, she can operate on a "low power setting" in order to hold her breath for large periods of time, remain calm, or tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, strong urge to sleep, or withstand torture. ** Enhanced Healing: Like many mutant animals, Alopex heals quicker than humans. Though she does not possess regenerative healing and cannot restore lost limbs or organs, she can recover from practically all other superficial injuries in less than a day and even life-threatening wounds and injuries are unlikely to impair her for more than a week. ** Enhanced Senses: Alopex has remarkable senses, allowing her to see things that happen faster than the human eye to perceive, distinguish multiple different sensory inputs simultaneously, distinguish illusions from reality, listen to a conversation from a mile away in a busy city, navigate unfamiliar terrain in complete darkness, track someone by their unique smell, tell if someone is high or lying by the hormones excreted in their sweat, or smell poison in someone else's food from across the room. She also has perfect night vision, can see ghosts and other supernatural phenomena, and can feel powerful psychic pulses. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Alopex is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow her to dodge projectiles such as alien blasts and bullets. Alopex's running speed can top out around 50 MPH (81 km/h) in short bursts. Her reflexes are worthy of a mild speedster. ** Enhanced Strength: Like many mutants, Alopex is deceptively powerful. Not only is she able to deliver powerful blows, particularly from her legs. Alopex's max lifting capacity (lifting with her legs) is said to be between 400 to 500 lbs (181 to 226 kg). * Magical Familiarity: Though her mutation severed much of her magical connection to her former master, Alopex retains significant magical ability. While she cannot perform spells or prepare alchemical formulas, she still has an innate sense for the arcane and a great deal of occult knowledge. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Alopex retained the muscle memory of her master's fighting styles and her training as a ninja within the League of Assassins, making Alopex a truly world-class master of hand-to-hand combat, the Kama, poisons, stealth, infiltration, and wilderness survival. Weaknesses * Indecisiveness: Alopex is confused and indecisive, not used to having her own free will and often hesitates to act. Sowing doubt can practically paralyze her. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * Alopex has a Threat Assessment ranking of 75, marking her as a High Threat. * Her fur changes color throughout the year. Notes * Her portrait is a nod to her appearance in the IDW comics. * Her aliases are a nod to Umeko/Ninjara from the Archie comics. The character of Alopex first appeared in the 2012 animated series, but was a red fox. Alopex as the white fox first appeared in the IDW comics. * Her story deviates from the one in the IDW comics. In the comics: ** Kitsune brainwashed Alopex without her knowledge. The purple marks on her face are a sign of Kitsune's influence. ** Raphael helped her break the connection between her and Kitsune. It was Kitsune who called her "mongrel". ** She comes from Alaska. * Roy explains how the connection between Alopex and Kitsune severed: "Kitsune's familiarity process revolved around asserting her dominance over her familiar. As Alopex's mind was enhanced, she also gained more Independence. When she fully mutated, she grew to a point where her willpower was too great for the familiar process to take hold." Links and References * Appearances of Alopex * Character Gallery: Alopex Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mighty Mutanimals Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Mutanimal Category:Fur Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Claws Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Siberian Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat